Diablo storyThe Devils Secret
by simon clarke
Summary: Plz review my first and quite short 2 a4 pages


The secret

An old 'man' once told me a familiar story about our inner demons, a story that no mortal can imagine just before I lost my humanity he told be of its truth.

Ever since the dawn of time the forces of good and evil have been waging an eternal battle, fought in the sanctuary of heaven and the gateway of hell, for the fate of us, mankind, to either be demonic slaves to the evil prime evils or to be holy messengers to the archangels. This battle has become so great that it has spread on to mortal plains; it is told no mortal shall survive untouched by the corruption it brings. It is believed mankind will split into two groups siding with the angels of heaven, our saviours, and the demons of hell, who wish to only enslave humanity.

It is believed Diablo, the youngest of the three prime evils, once awoke from his long hibernation beneath the Earth. Near instantly he took control of the kingdom of Tristram; even the generous king Leo fell under his evil spell. Diablo captured children in the town who he considered "pure of heart" incorruptible to the demons, the archangels greatest weapon against him, then torched their souls destroying their humanity (Ultimately plunging the populace of Tristram into an era of TERROR from deep within the catacombs of the cathedral)

After days of sorrow for the corrupted townspeople,(knowing what they were doing but not able to control their actions)three wanderers of great power walked into Tristram not knowing the evil that lurked below bringing peace. They were wishing to only stay in the taverns, as they were tired from their latest adventure in the deserts of Lut Gholien for the cost of gold coins. The demonic prime evil commanded his human slaves to offer a tavern at the price of five gold coins. Gladly accepted, the group of a Paladin-A knight of Westmarch who was considered pure of heart; a Sorceress- a mage from Clans Of The East; a Necromancer-the raiser of the dead whose power is the stuff of nightmares; a Druid- a master of the natural world, who is also able to control living creatures, offered their collected trophies from their travels as a sign of friendship.

The Druid awoke during the night to the sound of a young girl screaming ending as quickly as it began due to the Druids distict and enhanced hearing only he had awoke. After awaking the others he told them of the noise he had heard, the arrogant young necromancer wished to stay as he believed the druid had a nightmare but the others went outside to locate the noise. As soon as they arrived on the scene the paladin explained what had happened. He believd a 14 year old girl had been injured and taken by demonic forces of the underworld to the catacombs beneath the cathedral; he explained that he knew this as he tasted the blood left behind which made him see the event that occurred. Making sure they were not followed they went back to the tavern only to find the Necromancer's sleeping chambers empty. The Druid located the Necromancer's weapons by the entrance knowing him to never leave anywhere whithout his trusted dagger of enlightment they knew that he had been Captured or worse lay dead and that his soul would be wandering the earth for salvation.

They were only then starting to realise why the encampment felt strange-it was empty no living soul was in any living quarters, realising that this was a trap but knew they had no other option they went into the catacombs in search of their dear ally, unknown of what waits below they ventured into Diablo's nest. A feeling of a distant presence entered upon each mind as soon as they got closer to the lord of terror. Each level they went down the more influenced they became of Diablo's powerful corruption, only the holy Paladin was uncorrupted sensing corruption on his allies he stopped and asked a question if they trusted him? Suddenly, they drew their weapons on the spot swiping through the air to kill each other. A feeling of sorrow fell upon the Paladin, as he knew he had to destroy them, the lesser of the two evils.

If the training at the temple at Travincal had taught him anything it was to face your own fear without blinking, he first thought it was the trial of pain-which is what the pupils called it- he feared but he realised his fear was to strike down an partner. He knew these people for five long years, they had met challenges together, great challenges from the rogue encampments to the search of Tal Rashas burial chamber. This wasn't killing an animal this was killing himself, his humanity.

Slashing down the transformed Druid, he cried his heart out as he saw the Druid's body and his wife's Sorceress body. It is told he sobbed for a thousand days but more likely a few hours. After he comprehended their actions he knew a strong force made this happen he swore on his soul he would kill this entity that would appear before him when it chose to. Carrying on through the catacombs he remembered his marriage, his allies and his destiny. Suddenly he heard voices speaking in the Hodriam language taught at the Travincal council beneath him. Realising this would be his last fight; he relished the chance to die and be reunited with those lost. Going down the staircase he battled through an private army of ten demonic minions that seemed to toy with him.

'Welcome mortal to your demise'. He recognised the voice it was the voice in his head that he ignored it was him-Diablo. In front of him a royal demon rose from the crowd relishing the sorrow of the Paladin as the Paladin recognised Diablo as the youngest prime evil that is spoken in Travincal folklore.

After destroying his present incarnation the hero realised that it would be impossible to contain the spirit of Diablo. If he left it alone it would seek another host for its awareness. The hero then made the noblest sacrifice of all: by casting his soul and his sanity aside he took the spirit of Diablo into himself thinking only that it would contain Diablo's power. However the hero did not know that he not only damned his soul for all eternity but also played into Diablo's hands and ensured his victory.

"It is only a story right?" I asked shaking to the story. He only asked me if I know what Diablo was in Spanish I did I knew it was devil. His devilish grin told me the answer but not the one I wanted. I knew I had a choice to die or serve him the man in the story, DIABLO-The Lord Of Terror in the Paladin's body, on his path to corrupt my brethren. Since then I knew I was no longer humane. I knew I was a puppet in the war of Man.


End file.
